


Memories

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Healing, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Ron’s memory is the casualty of his work.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square I2: Obliviate
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/47451351552/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Song: Run To You by Pentatonix

_Memory is a funny thing. It always seems to desert us when we need it the most._

Ron stared into space as that thought rolled through his head. He knew that he had holes in his memory, but he didn’t know why. There was a beautiful, curly-headed witch sleeping beside him. He needed to understand why she was there. He remembered going to work that morning. Maybe the rest would come as he slept.

_“Ron, hurry up,” Harry seemed flustered as he shrugged on his duster. “We are supposed to be at the Portkey office in five minutes.”_

_“Hold your dragon, Harry,” Ron huffed as he furiously scratched a quill on paper. “I need to finish this message to Mione before we leave. We were supposed to have dinner tonight.”_

_“Messages can wait,” Harry tugged at Ron’s sleeve. “Gin can tell her later. We have to go before this group slips through our fingers again.”_

_“This message can’t.” Ron sealed the envelope and handed it to his owl, Pig. “I have let her down too many times.”_

Hermione woke as she felt Ron stiffen in his sleep. He was finally home from St. Mungo’s, but he still wasn’t well. The wounds on his hands and face had healed, but his mind was still recovering. She knew he was struggling to remember who he was and why he was injured. The healers had told her that he might not regain all his memories because of the curses that could have been flying during the battle he had fought alongside Harry. Maybe, his memory would come with more rest.

_“Watch out,” Harry yelled as he ducked behind the crumbling wall. “I think we were set up. They should have not been this prepared for us.”_

_“Like this is any different from any other arrest attempt,” Ron yelled back, dropping to the ground. “How many of them are there?”_

_“More than there was supposed to be,” Harry grunted as he cast a shield charm. “Get your arse over here so we can plan a way out of this. There is a certain redhead we both know that would like to see me come home in one piece.”_

_“Things like this are why I consider joining George,” Ron grumbled as he crawled towards Harry. “His experiments may be unpredictable, but they are not as dangerous as this.”_

_“Look out,” Harry’s voice echoed as Ron was blinded by a green flash of light. “Ron…”_

Ron gasped as he sat straight up in his bed. Echoes of voices he knew he should know still bounced in his head. Slowly, he looked around the room. She was still asleep and curled around his body like she was trying to protect him. He finally remembered something, She was his wife, Hermione, and she was one of the strongest people he knew. Now, if he could just figure out who the people in his dream were and why it kept haunting him.

_Harry’s stunning spell slipped around the edges of his crumbling shield charm to hit the last fugitive as he cast his spell. Harry watched his shield shatter as both spells hit their intended target._

_“ **Obliviate** ” echoed through the clearing as Harry scrambled to Ron’s still form._

_“Mione is going to kill me,” Harry mumbled as he shook Ron’s shoulder. “But, only after my wife kills me for letting another one of her big brothers get killed. Ron, wake up.”_

_“Mum, I don't want to de-gnome the garden,” Ron mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. “Bloody hell, who are you and what I am I doing here?”_

_“Merlin’s beard!” Harry looked into Ron’s dazed eyes and shook his head. “Mate, what is the last thing you remember? We have to get you out of here.”_

_“Do I know you?” Ron asked the strangely familiar, dark headed wizard sitting in front of him. “I need to get back to the Burrow before Mum kills me for going out with people I don’t know.”_

_“Yes, mate, you know me.” Harry sighed and helped Ron to his feet. “I’m not as worried about your Mum as I am your wife. She is the one that is going to kill me.”_

_“My … wife?” Ron stumbled behind the grumbling wizard as they walked across the battered ground. “I have a wife?”_

Hermione woke to the feel of Ron’s fingers running through her curls. He had been putting her to sleep like that for years, but he had never used it to wake her up. Slowly, she turned towards him and opened her eyes. “Hello, love.” Ron’s voice filled her ears as he whispered to her in a broken voice. “I’m sorry I forgot for a while. Can you forgive me?”

_Memory is a funny thing. It always seems to come back when we expect it the least._


End file.
